


RIGHT THROUGH ME

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>So I've been asking for this but no one has responded yet. i was hoping a fic of emma and hook being coworkers/bestfriends then her friends set her up on a date and she starts falling for the guy but hook confesses that he loves her and she pushes him away. so hook decides to back off and resign. however the guy ends up cheating on her and now she is devastated to know hook is resigning. yah do whatever alterations you want. and can u add a little angst please :) thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIGHT THROUGH ME

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I got this prompt nearly a month ago. And what I’ve written does not fill it in the least. I’m looking at it as a prologue though. Hopefully I will be able to get to the actual prompt of it at some point. I’m having a bit of writer’s block and I’m trying to not let it frustrate me.

Killian watched as Emma sauntered her way towards the bar heading directly for him. His fingers came up to the corner of his mouth, feeling for any salivating that must be there because that was the power that Emma Swan had over him.

Sometimes he wished that the bar was on the seedier side. He could imagine Emma’s body being covered in only a skimpy pair shorts and half-shirt. Instead, her uniform consisted of a crisp white shirt and form-fitting black slacks. The tradeoff was that every other man in the bar wasn’t able to see it either. For that, he could take the tradeoff.

Emma pressed herself against the bar. With a sigh, she leaned on the counter warily. Her arms hung listlessly at her sides with her order pad almost slipping from her fingertips.

“Hey.” She turned her face up to smile brightly at him. “For my table of four gentlemen, I need two Miller Lites on tap and a bottle of Bud. Oh, and a French 75.” Emma cocked an eyebrow at him. “Now if you don’t judge then I won’t judge.”

Killian grinned. “Who’s judging? It has gin in it. A man’s man kind of a drink.” He slid over to grab a bottle of gin from the other end of the bar.

“A promise is a promise.” Emma sighed, lazily slipping off the bar to sit up.

He could mix any drink with his eyes closed. Luckily so, because it was a struggle taking his eyes off of her. Three years, and the yearning looks had not decreased in the least bit. Did she notice? Did she take him seriously? Of course not. But it didn’t stop the desire. The thrill of the chase! He so loved a good challenge. 

”Hey, could you hurry up with that?” Emma raised up off the bar and gave him a slow smile. “It’s the last order I’m filling before I get out of here. I have the chance to leave without you tonight.”

Killian looked behind him at the clock on the wall. It was about a quarter to two. Almost closing time. The slow business night could easily be blamed on being the middle of the week.

He turned back around to begin mixing the drink. As he did, he threw a glance her way.

“How did you get out of staying to close? And what happened to me dropping you off at home anyway?”

Emma smirked at him. “I made a deal with Ruby. She’s going to stay here tonight and close for me and work my shift Friday. And I’m going to work her shift tomorrow and fulfill this blind date thing she’s set up for me.”

The date caught Killian’s attention. The champagne for the French 75 spilled over the back of his hand and pooled on the floor in front of his shoes.

“Damn.”

‘What are you doing?” Emma dove half over the bar to observe the mess he had made.

Killian shook his head, but quickly finished making the mixed drink. What was she talking about? A blind date? Ruby?

It wasn’t his place to be upset. It wasn’t his place to be disturbed by the thoughts of Emma going out with some unknown man as a favor to her friend. But it didn’t make any sense.

“Damn.”

His place or not, god damn, he was upset. He felt the grim set of his jaw as his eyes fell to the glass in his hand. She wasn’t a dater. Except for the occasional hookup, in which he found himself privy to knowing about on more than a few occasions, Emma Swan liked her life free of the messiness of emotions that men brought with them. So why had Ruby, of all people, talked her into doing it?

Killian threw the glass of French 75 down on Emma’s tray.

“You’re going out on a date that Ruby set up for you?” It came out as a suspicious grunt, but he couldn’t help it. “Why in the hell did she do that?”

Emma grabbed a napkin from off the bar to wipe down the sloppily made drink.

“There’s this guy that she thinks I’ll really hit it off with,” she told him in answer. “He’s supposed to be this adorable and funny guy who might be perfect for me.”

Killian couldn’t help but watch her in disbelief. She was intent on dabbing away at the spill on the bar. How could she mention this guy so casually? How could she miss the fire that burned so hot in his eyes and throughout his entire body?

He grabbed at her wrist, holding it still against the counter.

Emma glanced up at him in surprise. “What?”

Killian tried to quell the intensity he felt and not show it all over his face. Instead, he tried for a playful grin in its place.

“You know why this thing with us hasn’t worked out yet?”

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled up at him. “Mm, why is that, Killian?”

It was Killian’s turn to lean over the bar. He brought himself right in close with her. Even with all the mingled scents circulating through the bar, he was entranced by the familiar sweet smell that was all her. He inhaled that scent and became lost for a brief moment.

“It’s because… you never take me seriously, Emma,” he whispered close to her ear.

The quiver that brought her ear only a mere fraction from his lips could have been imaginary.

“You know why I’ve never taken you seriously, Killian?” Emma pulled her wrist away from him and back off. “It’s because in the three years that I’ve known you and been your best friend, you never are.” An eyebrow shot up, daring him to disagree.

He had no answer for her. Not right now. Not because it was true, but because now was not the time to convince her otherwise.

Killian swallowed hard and his eyes narrowed down at her.

Emma took his silence as an answer. The smirk on her face only got bigger as she slid away from the bar.

His chin lifted in her direction, watching her as she picked up the large tray filled by drinks.

“How are you getting home?”

She shrugged. “I’ve already called for a cab. It should be here any minute.” She adjusted the drinks more evenly on the tray before she looked back at him. “In case I don’t get the chance later, good night.”

There was nothing else he could do but watch her saunter off in the same way she had saunter up to him.

His fingers drummed lightly on the counter.

Emma didn’t do dates. That reason alone piqued his interest about the date Ruby had set her up on. So she had believed that Emma and this guy would hit it off? That was another unnerving bit about the scenario.

Killian watched Emma from across the scarcely populated room. He caught her glance back his way, eyes as playful as ever. She was sitting the mixed drink down in front of its owner.

His tongue licked slowly across his bottom lip, his eyes completely focused on sexy physique that was trying to be concealed by bland colors of a bar waitress uniform. It wasn’t doing its job very well, in his mind as least.

A friendship that had spanned a few years now and she felt that he had never been serious. At least not about her. But he was. And sooner rather than later Emma Swan was going to understand just how serious he was.

Be damned the supposed “perfect guy.” It only spurned him to do what he’d put off for far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. If people here and on Tumblr seem to like it and want to read more of the story then I will. So, who know?:) Please, tell me what you think!


End file.
